


The Usual Suspects- Part Two

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Usual Suspects- Part Two

“We better make this quick. This place is known for people to be around even after hours.” You said to Dean who was working the lock on the door to Giles’ office. Dean got it open in no time and you walked inside, holding your flashlight out.

“Alright, this is where Anthony was found. I think I remember reading that his “throat was slit so deep that part of his spinal cord showed”. Poor guy.” Sam said, shining his light over the spot where the body was found.

“So what do you think? Vengeful spirit?” You asked, walking around the office.

“I wouldn’t rule it out. I mean, the guy did see that woman at the foot of his bed.” Sam said, checking out the windows. You looked over at Dean who was by his desk, looking at some papers. You walked over to him and tried to read what he had.

“What is that?” You asked. When you got a better look, the paper was filled with the word ‘danashulps’ over and over again all across the paper.

“Maybe it’s a name. Sam, check this out.” You grabbed the paper and handed it to Sam who looked it over. Dean grabbed another paper off the desk and showed it to you. It was the same thing. This desk was filled with papers containing this name.

“Are you sure it’s a name?” You asked, thinking this was weird.

“What else would it be? Dana Shulps must be a woman and maybe it’s the woman that Giles’ saw,” Dean said, looking at you. “Why, if it’s not a name, what is it?”

“I’m not sure yet.” You said, the gears in your head turning.

“Well, when you figure it out, let me know.”

“Guys, look at this.” You looked at Sam and saw him breathing on the glass desk. You watched as the same letters ‘danashulps’ was impressed on the surface.

“Okay, I didn’t think this job could get any weirder. I was wrong.” You said with a humorless chuckle.

“Maybe Giles’ knew her?” Dean wondered.

“Maybe it’s the name of the pale red-eyed mystery woman.” Sam said.

“Great, let’s see if we can find anything in here that proves that to us.” You walked away from the boys and to the filing cabinets where you shuffled through the papers. But there was no woman named Dana Shulps anywhere in here. You looked through all the files and no luck.

“You boys get anything?” You asked, looking at Dean who was just as frustrated as you.

“There isn’t a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere. Not a D. Shulps or any other kind of fucking Shulps.” Dean growled out. You looked over at Sam who was sitting at the computer. He couldn’t get onto it but that doesn’t mean he won’t try. 

“Sam, do you have anything? Preferably good news.” You said, walking over to him.

“Sorry, Y/N, but no. There hasn’t been a Dana Shulps in Baltimore in the last fifty years, at least.” Sam sighed, raking his hands through his hair.

“Maybe we’re looking at this all wrong.” You said, sitting on the edge of the table.

“How do you suppose we look at it?” Sam asked.

“Well, the paper with the letters don’t have spaces or capital letters. Now, that may not mean anything but if it were a name, and I was some spirit, I would definitely leave something like that to let people know it was a name, you know?” You said, trying to figure out the puzzle.

“Well, either way, I think I’m pretty close to figuring out Giles’ password. Maybe there is something in his personal files that might give something off.” Sam said, typing away.

“When you say close, you mean…?” Dean asked.

“Maybe thirty minutes?”

“Great, I guess Y/N and I are just going to hang out. Awesome.” Dean said, sitting on one of the chairs with a sigh. You walked over to him and sat on his lap, bringing your lips to his ear.

“We could have some fun, you know.” You smirked kissing his lips. He was about to kiss you back when Sam rudely interrupted.

“No, you guys, not here. Not right now. Please.” Sam said, disgusted.

“Fine, then I guess if we can’t do fun things we may as well visit Karen again. Maybe she might know what this means.” You said to Dean, getting of his lap.

“Fine. Let me know what you find, Sammy.” Dean said before leaving the room.

“We walked into the office, found the picture of her and her husband in Paris on his desk, grabbed a few other mementos and left. Dean and I thought it would be best to go give it to her now so that she could have some sense of comfort for the night. Sam went back to the motel.” You told Diana, leaving out the sticky details.

“What strikes me as odd is that ever since you entered Baltimore, you and the Winchesters never left each other’s side. I’m assuming this based off what Sam, Dean and now you are telling me. So why separate now? Is it because you had Dean wrapped around your finger and convinced him to go kill Karen with you?”

“You’re delusional.” You said, shaking your head.

“Is it true or false?” She asked, not giving up.

“I didn’t kill anyone.” You said, getting fed up with all of this. This pissed her off because she slammed her fists on the table, getting in your face.

“I heard the 911 call! Karen was terrified! She said someone was in her house!!”

“Dean, this feels wrong. Something doesn’t feel right.” You said, walking to Karen’s house.

“It’s going to be okay,” Dean knocked on the door but no one answered, “Karen, you in there?” Dean frowned and got on his knees, taking out his lock picking kit. He picked the lock easily and opened the door, walking inside. You looked around and saw the light switch but when you tried it, it wouldn’t work.

“See what I mean by weird?” You asked, following Dean further into the house. You walked up the stairs while Dean took the downstairs. You looked into the master bedroom and screamed at what you found, Dean was by your side in seconds.

Karen was on the floor in a pool of her own blood and her throat was slit deeply. You got on your knees and saw the pieces of papers with the same ‘danashulps’ on it. What the hell was going on?

“Dean, look at this.” You held up her wrist which had bruises on them. Dean knelt to get a closer look at them.

“Freeze!” You froze and groaned slightly, looking at Dean. You were in deep shit now. “Stay on your knees. Hands where I can see them! Now!” You and Dean had no choice but to comply and when you did, they were already having you in cuffs and reading you your rights.

“Look, I don’t care what you decide to believe but Dean and Sam aren’t bad guys. Let them go. There are things you just don’t understand and it’s becoming a pain in my ass.” You said, becoming frustrated.

“What kind of things?” She asked, hoping she was getting somewhere.

“Bite me.” You growled out. She was getting pissed herself but she wasn’t going to take it out on you. She stood up and left the room, leaving you to think. You couldn’t get those letters out of your head.

“Dana Shulps… I know it’s not a name. But if it’s not a name, what is it?” You muttered to yourself, thinking. Wait a minute, you’ve seen these kinds of things before, now that you have time to think about it. You’ve been doing newspaper puzzles for a while now and you were stupid for not thinking it earlier.

Danashulps wasn’t a name, it was an anagram. You have to figure out what the words meant after you unscramble them. Without a pen or paper, you wouldn’t be able to concentrate and list all the possibilities.

Just then, the door opened and a middle-aged man poked his head in.

“Ms. Y/L/N?” He asked. You sighed, not ready for more bullshit.

“Yeah?” You asked, leaning back.

“I’m Jeffrey Kraus. I’m with the public defender’s office. I’m your lawyer.” He said, walking into the room and sitting down at the table.

“Yeah, lucky me. I’m saved,” You said in a deadpan voice. This man couldn’t be serious, right? But he had pens and papers. “Hey, could I use a pen and some paper please?”

“Sure,” He handed them over and you got to work, scribbling the letters on it, starting over with everything you could think of. “Uh, well, the police haven’t found a weapon yet. So, that’s good. But, uh, they got your prints. And literally blood on your hands. And with your police record, uh… Ms. Y/L/N? What are you doing?”

“It’s an anagram. That’s what it is. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before.” You said, looking at the man.

“A what?” Jefferey asked, obviously confused.

“An anagram. It’s the same letters but different words,” You said, looking at what you wrote. You turned the paper around and showed the man what you wrote. “Do me a favor, do you recognize any of these words? Maybe their local names or places?”

“I’m sorry, do you understand how serious these charges are?”

“Yeah, boohoo me. Just humor me, please.” The man sighed and looked at the words you wrote.

“Well, I don’t know anything about SUP but Ashland is a street name. It’s not far from here.” Jefferey said, looking at you.

“A street? Of course.” You grabbed another piece of paper and started writing a letter for Sam. If anyone has a chance of getting out of here, it would be Sam.

“Now, let’s start with where you were the night Anthony Giles died.” Jefferey said, getting serious.

“Can you get in to see Sam?” You asked, not caring about the case.

“Ms. Y/L/N, you could be facing the death penalty.” Jefferey said, shocked at how you were behaving.

“Yeah, I get it. Okay? But if you really wanted to help me, you would give this to Sam.” You said, giving him the piece of paper. You would be letting him know of Ashland. Jefferey sighed deeply before taking it and gathering his stuff and leaving you all alone.

You just wanted to see how Dean was doing. You could only imagine the sass and sarcasm the detectives were getting from him. But he didn’t deserve this at all. The shapeshifter came after you in St. Louis and now Sam and Dean were paying for what he did.

You couldn’t just sit here, let Sam do this all on his own. You needed to do something and you have just thought of the perfect thing.

“Hey! Hello!! Someone there?” You said, your voice raised a bit. The door opened and Diana popped her head it. She seemed shaken up for some reason and you hoped it wasn’t what you thought it was.

“What do you want?” She asked, not seeming so scary anymore.

“I’m ready to confess. You want the truth, right? Well, I’m ready to give it.” You said, hoping this would word.

“Be right back.” She left but came back with Jefferey and another male detective whose name tag said Sheridan. You assumed a lot of people were in the observing room to witness this. Diana looked happy that you were confessing but you weren’t really confessing to the murder. Just the truth of it all.

“Counselor? She decided to confess.” Diana said. 

“Ms. Y/L/N, I strongly advise against that.” Jefferey said, worried.

“Talk directly into the camera, stating your name first for the record.” The other detective said. You cleared your throat and looked at the camera, smiling.


End file.
